


Some Unholy War

by Something_Clever_or_Not



Series: Wilson/Vanessa Oneshots [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Clever_or_Not/pseuds/Something_Clever_or_Not
Summary: “And If I can prove that he actually is all of those things? What would you do then?”When Vanessa is captured and used as bait by The Devil of Hell's Kitchen he decides to tell her exactly who the real Wilson Fisk is. Because if she truly knew the kind of man he was surely she wouldn't stay with him. Season 1 AU





	

-

“So this is what you do now, kidnap innocent civilians and hold them hostage?”

“You're not being held hostage.” The Devil said looking down at the water through the window of the abandoned warehouse on the docks where she was being held.

Vanessa wasn't quite sure how she got there. The last thing she could remember was feeling dizzy at the gallery and the next thing she knew she was waking up in some rundown building tied to a chair and staring down The Man in Black.

At his words, Vanessa tugged at the ropes around her wrist and ankles that held her to the chair. “Oh, I'm free to go anytime then?” 

“Of course,” he said sitting backward in the chair opposite her. “Once you tell me what I want to know that is.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” She scoffed. Vanessa was no fool, there was no doubt in her mind that he had the room bugged and was waiting for her to say something to incriminate Wilson.

“Really,” He prodded. “because I find it hard to believe that Fisk has never spoken to you about any of his illicit activities.”

“Supposed illicit activities.”

“Right. So, in that case, you'd have no clue about any of his dealings with the Russians or the Yakuza?”

“Those are some pretty serious accusations to be throwing around without any solid evidence.” 

“Maybe but that's only if I'm wrong.”

“Which you are.” She said firmly. Well, until you can prove it at least. She thought.

“I'm not. But I do find it odd that you seem so loyal to a man you've known for just a short time.” He said rising from his seat to squat down in front of the brunette. “Vanessa if you're worried about what would happen to you if you confessed don't be, I can protect you.”

“I'm not afraid of him, I know that Wilson would never hurt me.”

“How can you be so sure? Do you even know who he really is or what he's trying to do?” He pressed, trying to get her to understand the danger she was in.

“Allegedly trying to do.”

“You really don't know a damn thing about him do you?” The man snapped, bolting upright and starting to pace. “Wilson Fisk is a coward hiding in the shadows, paying others to do his dirty work. He's the reason that half the city was blown to shit. He's got ties to drug traffickers and kidnappers. He's a madman that's helping tear apart the city he claims to care about. The same city that he has single-handedly turned into some sort of unholy war zone. He's a lying cheating scumbag who's only looking out for himself!”

“If you're right then it would be nearly impossible to prove any of that,” Vanessa said dismissively.

The Devil stopped and turned to her. “And If I can prove that he actually is all of those things? What would you do then?”

Vanessa let out an exasperated sigh. “If, and I do mean if, everything that you said was true if he was responsible for all of the terrible things that are happening in the city. The kidnappings, the drugs, the fighting, hell even the bombings, if he truly is the one responsible for this ‘unholy war’ of yours I would still stand beside him.”

“Why?” He whispered in shock. “Why would you want to be with someone like that? After everything he's done I just don't understand.”

“Because he is mine and no wannabe hero is going to take him away from me.” She snapped finally having enough. “Maybe he did do those things and maybe he is exactly who you say he is, but that doesn't change the fact that I know the real him because Wilson has never lied to me. I know the things that make him who he is, the things normal men would bury away and never speak of, things they'd kill for just to keep hidden. That's why I will always stand with him because I have seen the man and the monster and I still love him and nothing is going to change that.”

“You-” before he could say anything else the door on the other side of the room flew open to reveal the man himself. 

For a moment all Wilson could do was stand in the doorway and stare at the woman he loves. “Wilson,” Vanessa whispered softly. The relief and love that shone in his eyes for her were so strong that all Vanessa wanted to do was run into his arms and tell him that she was okay until he believed it.

“Vanessa are-”

“I knew you'd come.” The Devil said, cutting him off and drawing the couple's attention. The instant Wilson’s eyes landed on him the emotion they held for Vanessa disappeared and were replaced by pure unadulterated rage.

"Do you have any idea the magnitude of the mistake you just made?" Wilson snarled, as he stalked towards the other man. "Do you know what happens when you steal from me?! When you hurt what's precious to me?!" He shouted as he took a swing at the masked man, who managed to dodge and land a punch in Wilson’s abdomen.

“I didn't hurt her, I just needed to get you here.” The Devil corrected, trying to defend against Wilson's unyielding rage. 

The two fought fiercely exchanging blow for blow. Wilson was far stronger but the Masked Man had speed. The larger man wouldn't let up, landing blow after blow on the Masked Man. Eventually, the devil managed to kick Wilson in the stomach, causing him to stagger backward long enough to give him the advantage. The Devil was unrelenting in his brutal assault and for a moment it looked like the fight was all but over until Wilson grabbed the unoccupied chair that the Masked Man had been sitting in and swung it with enough force to knock him to the ground. 

Fisk grabbed him by his throat and drug him across the floor until they reached the wall on the other side of the room where he slammed him into a window shattering the glass leaving the Masked Man dangling precariously above the Hudson. 

“You took the only person that matters to me.” Wilson spat, tightening his grip on the other man’s throat. “Did you really think that I would let you get away with it?”

“What are you going to do about it, kill me? If you do it will only incriminate you.” 

At his words, Vanessa began to look around the room while they were distracted, trying to find something to help her escape.

“How? As far as everyone's concerned you are the criminal who set off bombs in the city, the monster who has been going around killing cops, and decapitating Russians. They'll call me a hero and I'll be one step closer to achieving my goal for the city.”

“And what goal is that, huh?” The Devil choked out. “Destroying the city so you can rebuild it from the ground up? You've put countless innocent lives in danger to accomplish your ‘goal’, how many more people have to get hurt before you realize that you're doing more harm than good!” 

Something was wrong, Vanessa noticed as she continued to scan the room. The Masked Man was pressing Wilson. He was digging for information and if they weren't careful he might get that confession that he desperately needed to expose her love.

“I'm doing what is necessary! I take no pleasure what I have to do!”

“Bullshit, men like you only want one thing, and that's to see others suffer. But it doesn't matter soon everyone will know who you really are.”

The moment the words left his mouth Vanessa’s eyes landed on the discarded chair that Wilson used to defend himself. Duck taped to the bottom of the seat was an old school voice recorder. This was his plan, she realized, to use her as bait in order to draw Wilson out and confront him about everything he'd done to the city while he documented everything right under their noses.

“Wha-”

“Wilson!” Vanessa shouted, gaining the larger man’s attention. “The chair…”

Wilson let his eyes move from his beloved to the overturned seat that he had used earlier. For a moment he had no idea what he was supposed to be looking at until he noticed the tape recorder and everything clicked. He looked back questioningly at Vanessa, who nodded in confirmation that they had come to the same conclusion.

Before either of them could say anything the Devil managed kick Wilson in the chest, catching him off guard, causing him to lose his grip on the Masked Man. Wilson watched as he fell into the river below and waited for him to resurface, but after a solid minute and a half of nothing he turned his attention back to his love.

“Vanessa,” he started, all of his love and longing slipping into his voice as he began untying her restraints. The moment the rope was removed he wrapped his arms around her waist, all but crushing her into his chest. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Vanessa,” he whispered softly against her hair as he ran a hand up and down her back. 

“Wilson, It's okay. I'm fine now, love. He didn't hurt me.” He growled a little at that before running his fingers over her wrists, lightly, where the ropes had made indents into her skin.

"I’m fine." She assured him when he didn’t speak. “And what about you?” Vanessa slid her wrist free to cup his face, that now bore proof of his recent fight with bruising around his eye and cheek and a split lip, in her hands. 

He tilted his head into her hand and rubbed his cheek against it before kissing her palm. “I've had worse, this is nothing.” He whispered.

“Still we need to put some ice on it when we get home.” No sooner had she said those words Francis appeared in the doorway. “Sir, Hoffman just called the police are on their way. We need to get you out of here.”

“Thank you, Francis, go ahead and pull the car around. We'll be down in a moment.” He dismissed. “Are you okay to stand?” He asked as he turned back to Vanessa.

“Yes, thank you.” He helped her to her feet and tugged on her hand to lead her out of the room. “Wait,” Vanessa said, sliding her hand out of his before flipping over the chair that she had been sitting in to find another recorder taped to the bottom of the seat. “We should take these there might be something useful on them.” She said as she pulled them off of the seats and handed them to Wilson.

“Okay, let's go.” Wilson nodded his head as he tucked the recorders into one of the pockets on the inside of his jacket before taking Vanessa's hand again. The couple made their way out the door, down several flights of stairs before they made it outside where they were greeted by Francis, who was looming beside one of the three SUVs, talking to Wesley.

“Sir,” Wesley nodded to his boss before turning his attention to Vanessa “It's good to see that you're safe ma’am.” 

“Thank you, James,”

“If you don't mind my asking, what happened to the Man in the Mask?”

“I dropped him into the river, but there's no doubt in my mind that he's still alive.”

“I suppose it would be too much to ask for him to do us a favor and just drown. All joking aside, the police will be here any minute, we need to be gone by the time they get here.” Wesley said nodding to Francis who opened the door for them before climbing into the driver's seat. 

“Tell Hoffman I want the place searched from top to bottom and anything they find is to go through us before it reaches the department,” Wilson said letting himself drop heavily on the leather seat, suddenly feeling exhausted.

“Any particular reason?”

“The Man in the Mask had the place bugged we found two audio recorders but I'd rather be safe than sorry.”

“Yes sir, I'll let him know,” Wesley said pulling out his phone.

Wilson tipped his head back and sighed.  
The ride back to the penthouse was long and mostly silent. At some point, they stopped holding hands, and Vanessa kicked off her shoes and curled into his side, resting her head against his chest causing him to wrap his arms around her. “This never should have happened. I should've-”

“Wilson, this isn't your fault. You can't be with me 24/7.” She whispered, placing a kiss above his heart. “All that matters is that you found me and that we're both safe.”

Wilson tilted her chin upward so that he could look in her eyes when he said: “I will always come for you, Vanessa.” Before leaning closer to her and brushing his lips gently against hers.

The pair fell into a companionable silence once again as exhaustion caused them to close their eyes and doze off. Wesley was the one who woke them up some time later, while Wilson helped her out of the vehicle before bending slightly and lifting her into his arms, as gently as possible. Under normal circumstances, Vanessa would fix him with a halfhearted glare while she insists she’s not an invalid, but she's just tired enough tonight that she lets him carry her into the elevator, upstairs, into the penthouse, and into their bedroom where he lays her gently on the bed. Vanessa barely registers the feeling of the mattress dipping as Wilson slid into bed and curled himself around her.

“I love you.” he mumbled sleepily.

“I love you too, Wilson.”


End file.
